


Possession

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Put Dopheld Mitaka in Uncomfortable Sexual Situations 2k18, Rimming, The Asshole Buffet is Open for Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: What Hux wants, Hux gets.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/gifts).



> Kinktober 2018 Day 12: Rimming
> 
> *For Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space, who let me in on this, and with a nod to Gengoroh Tagame, because everytime I see one of his buttholes, I say, "I want to write that!"*

"Spread them," Hux growls through a curtain of smoke. "Show me what you've been hiding."

Naked on elbows and knees atop the bed, his subordinate complies with the order, hesitant fingers trembling their way into the depths of his crease. Hux holds his breath, lungs filled with ash and anticipation.

Nothing happens. Mitaka turns his face towards Hux and nuzzles his cherried cheek against the mattress, hand stuck in the same place he'd left it. "Please, Sir," he whimpers. "I've told you I'm sorry—"

"If you want to apologize, Lieutenant, do it to my sheets.  _Stars,_  it's been less than five minutes and you've already made it into a waterbed." His eyes trace the hard line of Mitaka's cock, a glance that lingers just long enough to come off as a threat. "Control that obscene thing between your legs."

"I-I'm sor—" When he gulps the word down, Hux can practically hear it hitting the back of his throat. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Are you referring to your prick dripping onto my linens?" He pauses to take a puff of his cigarra before stepping around to size up Mitaka's backside again. "Or your  _other_  indiscretion?"

"Y-Yes—both, Sir.  _Please—_ "

"You're testing my patience, Mitaka—" Another short puff, smoke curling into an indignant halo above Mitaka's hips. "Now spread them or I'll do it for you."

Mitaka's head bobs in approximation of a nod. His knees shift farther apart, fingers still struggling with their task. But Hux doesn't need to ply him with additional warnings; after a hiccupping gasp and a flex of his wrist, Mitaka surrenders his indecision and slowly starts to spread himself open.

"Wider," Hux commands. "Use both hands."

As gracefully as his position will allow, he reaches back and clutches a cheek in each hand, pulls them apart until they reach their limits.

_Obedient and purely disgraceful._ "My, what is this? Twitching already? And you're so loose I can almost see inside you. I never knew my best Lieutenant was such a slut."

Mitaka makes a noise like a dying cat and tries to close his legs a bit, but Hux immediately snaps, "Don't you dare even think about it."

"Yes, Sir." In contrition, he pulls harder, and  _now_  Hux can see the wet pink inside him, his dark, ruddy rim stretched as though just waiting to be filled.

Sporting a smile that his Lieutenant can't possibly glimpse, Hux calmly begins pacing the width of the bed, trying his best to keep his eyes from stalling too long on Mitaka's little  _distraction_. It isn't easy, though; there's a pretty touch of lavender to his folds, a kiss of wispy hair, details that grow more pronounced with each pass, until they threaten to capture his focus entirely. There's even a small brown mole by his sac, right where it marries his lovely pink taint.

He starts to chuckle, chokes it down with another pull on his cigarra. "Tell me, Lieutenant, what is the reason you are here?"

"I—" Both Mitaka and his exposed hole shudder. "I broke protocol, Sir."

"Is that all?"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

_"Incorrect."_

He watches Mitaka's ass clench in guilt, and continues, "The reason you are here today is because you broke protocol by attempting to purchase contraband from the holonet.  _Say it."_

"I broke protocol by—by attempting t-to purchase contraband from the holonet," Mitaka dutifully repeats.

"And what form of contraband would that be? Drugs? Alcohol?"

The Lieutenant has begun sobbing now, words gurgling through watery phlegm. "It was—a—a—a—sex aide."

"What kind of sex aide?"

_"Please,_ Sir—" he chokes, "you already know—"

_"Mitaka!"_

By this point, Mitaka is trembling so hard he has to dig his nails into his cheeks to keep himself open. Although—Hux notices with a smidge of amusement—the prolonged embarrassment has done little to deflate his arousal. "It was a dildo. I tried to purchase a dildo."

Hux's smile widens. "Describe it."

"N-no…Please, Sir, no—"

_"Describe it."_

Mitaka captures a shallow breath, swallows. "Black. Twenty—twenty-five centimeters long. Six-and-a-half wide—"

"Is  _that_  all?" Hux mocks, casting a glance at Mitaka's puckering furl. "From what I've seen, I'd wager your slutty hole could take at least two of those at once." As he rounds the corner of the bed again, he stops and turns his smirk on Mitaka. "Wouldn't you agree?"

A lonely tear trickles across the bridge of Mitaka's nose. "Sir...my arms are getting tired."

"Pity." The click of Hux's boots echoes coldly, back on his beaten path. "I'm disappointed by your lack of stamina, Lieutenant. Though not nearly as disappointed as you must have been when your new toy failed to arrive. Did you really think your encryption algorithm would manage to skirt past our security flags? Or were you so sex-starved that you forgot?"

Mitaka doesn't answer, only shakes and sniffles.

"Just like you forgot about the surveillance cameras installed in each officer's quarters?" Hux waits, tapping his foot.  _"Well?"_

"I—they're not supposed to be activated," Mitaka hisses in reckless arrogance. "Not without cause for suspicion."

"Oh, but you gave us ample cause, didn't you? Imagine my surprise when I reviewed the footage myself and saw one of my proudest officers— _Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka_ —on his knees with his bare arse on full display." He raises the cigarra to his lips, notices its filter pinched to a thin line between his fingers and slowly lowers it again. "What were you doing in the video, Mitaka?"

"I was...pleasuring myself."

"You were  _fucking_ yourself," he corrects, voice rising to meet his frustration.

"I—" Mitaka hesitates. "I was f-f-fucking myself."

"With what? Your fingers? Another prohibited toy?"

"No. A hair—the handle of a hairbrush."

Hux scoffs, "And where did  _you_  get a hairbrush?"

"I borrowed it. From Chief Petty Officer Unamo."

"Disgusting. Did you plan to return it after it had been inside your arse?"

"I was going to tell her I'd lost it."

"A thief  _and_ a liar." Mindful of his cigarra, Hux carefully proceeds to peel off his gloves. "Yet…" The first one hits the bed. "...despite all your shameful transgressions…" Then the second. "...there was one part of your performance that stood out above the rest. Something you said as you climaxed. Do you recall it?"

Silence. He presses again, firmer than before: "Whose name did you moan, Mitaka, as you fucked yourself to completion?"

Mitaka cries into the sheets, but still does not answer.

"Say his name, Mitaka."

The sobs grow louder.

_"Say it!"_

_"General Hux!"_ He shouts. "I cried out for you, Sir!"

Triumph beckons a smile to Hux's face; the sight of Mitaka shaking, the sound of his name roiling behind those tears—  _"Hux...General Hux…"_ —are both question and answer, invitation and demand—and as he settles down at the edge of the bed and stares into the pulsing eye of Mitaka's shame, he can't help but congratulate himself on how beautifully it had all played out.  

The Lieutenant couldn't have known—from the moment he'd stepped into Hux's chambers with his dignity intact, to his complete and utter degradation—his fate had already been sealed. Hux had made that decision for him long ago.

With the same sly grin he'd kept hidden all throughout their shift, Hux draws the cigarra to his lips and, taking a long drag, exhales a thin stream of smoke directly at the center of Mitaka's hole.

_"Ah!"_ Instantly, Mitaka jerks forward, grip tightening, too terrified to let go. "Please, Sir! Forgive me! I swear I'll never do it again!"

"Oh, my dear Dopheld…" Hux chuckles, "Do you think I called you into my bed for the purpose of punishing you?" Cigarra spent, he tamps the butt out on the heel of his boot, tosses it to the floor before shifting closer. "I simply wanted a better look at what I was missing. And— _stars—_ is it…"

To speak of it further would be a waste of breath; instead, Hux leans in and finishes his sentence with a languid lick along the seam of Mitaka's crack.

_"Oh!"_ Mitaka lets out a sharp gasp. Then another. And another. By the fourth pass he's moaning a chorus; three more and he's rocking his hips back, his swollen rim fluttering against Hux's lips in a hungry kiss.

_Lieutenant, you truly are quite the slut._ The compliment echoes inside Hux's head, mouth too busy to speak, tongue tangled in the sensation of soft ridges and smooth valleys, skin prickling with desperate need. He pushes Mitaka's hands away and covers his cheeks with his palms, squeezes and kneads the warm flesh until Mitaka's moans turn to a more familiar cry:

_"Ah—General! Pfassk…"_

_Mmm...that's it. You've wanted this for so long, haven't you, Mitaka? How many nights have you spent rubbing yourself with slick fingers, wishing they were my tongue instead?_

Relinquishing a tiny murmur of his own, Hux teases Mitaka's wrinkles until they blossom like a flower bud, hole rippling in excitement once he pushes inside and splits him to the hilt. He doesn't need to do much after that; with a long groan Mitaka starts to roll his hips faster, fucking himself on Hux's tongue, sucking it in as if his ass were a second mouth.

_So greedy. So hot. So delicious. My personal whore._

His insides taste of sweat and arousal, the lingering sweetness of what Hux assumes was once fear, before Mitaka had realized what delights were awaiting him. Moving in time with Mitaka's thrusts, he drags his fingers lower, to where he remembers glimpsing that tempting mole. A deep push into his warmth stills Mitaka long enough for him to capture it, his thumb circling the edges while he contemplates making it into his supper, along with Mitaka's balls and those creamy thighs around them.

_Stars, Mitaka, you've no idea…_

Hux abandons the thought with a teasing twist, holding Mitaka steady as he slowly eases out.

"This little hole belongs to me now," he coos, admiring the flickers of light that glisten off his spit-damp pucker. "Each wrinkle, each thread of hair, even that mole hiding behind your sac—all  _mine."_ Driving his point home, he dips down and tickles Mitaka's rim with the tip of his tongue. "Do you understand?"

_"Ah..._ yes, Sir!" Mitaka's voice trembles.

"Good. Now turn over. I've a treat for you."

A frantic creaking of springs fills the air as Hux leaves Mitaka behind and crosses to a long chest of drawers opposite them, returning moments later with a velvet satchel in one hand and an armchair in tow. Positioning the chair at the foot of the bed, he opens the satchel and tosses two items to Mitaka.

"Here. I think these could be of some use to you."

The tin of lube is easily recognizable; Mitaka sets it back onto the mattress without a second glance. But the other...

His eyes widen.

"What's the matter?" Hux asks as he sinks into the chair. "It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Cradling the black dildo in both hands, Mitaka stares down at it as though he'd just been passed a priceless artifact. "Sir, this is—" He looks to Hux again, and from his trembling mouth tumbles a feeble, "...But this is contraband."

"Not when it applies to  _me,"_  proclaims Hux proudly, drawing his cigarra case from his pocket. "You see, Mitaka—" He slides one between his lips, flicks his thumb across the tip to activate the auto-light. "—once something is in my possession, you'll find there is virtually nothing I can't do with it."

He waits for the smoke to clear, then flashes Mitaka a crooked smile.

"Now...show me what you can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
